SGA: A New Home
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: Reposted story. In an AU of 'Enemy at the Gate', Todd has a backup plan. He has no reason to see Atlantis live, so the Wraith 'ally' gives them a sabotaged ZPM, distorting the hyperdrive, and catapulting the city to a new universe, with no way to return home. Stranded, with only the damaged Daedalus for help...the Atlantis Team has their work cut out for them...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Halo.  
**

**AN: And we're back here once again. Since I can't seem to write my current fics, I decided to revive this old thing and see if I can use it to get free of my block. So far I'm about half-way through the second chapter, so that's a good thing. Anyway...I decided to go with Halo for this crossover. If only because I think it has the most potential.  
**

**I'm still going to be posting it in the SGA section though, at least until I have a good amount of readers. There is only like 4 or so SGA/Halo crossovers after all...not many people to read it if I post it in that section. Don't worry though...I'll move it eventually. But enough about that...onto the chapter!  
**

**(I hope to get the second one up tonight or tomorrow)  
**

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**New Lantea**

_**Atlantis**_

**January 9****th****, 2009**

* * *

It was a hectic situation on the former Lantean city-ship of _Atlantis_. The crew was preparing for what could prove to be the most important mission in the city's history. After the failure of the _Daedalus_ mission against the aptly named 'Super-Hive', the city-ship had been in preparation to move back to the Milky Way and protect Earth. As the crew ran around the control room, prepping the consoles for the strain of liftoff, a different situation was going on deep in the bowels of one of the city's towers.

Standing around a cell was AR-1, the _Atlantis_ equivalent to the famous SG-1 from back home in the Milky Way. Made up of Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex, the team had moved towards this specific cell for a very important reason. Contained inside, was a single Wraith male, staring at them with his snake like eyes. The Wraith's blue skin looked sallow, even for a member of his species.

"So you finally decided to see me Sheppard…I assume you need my help?" the Wraith said with a snide smile on his face.

"Don't play around Todd…we know that you took more ZPM's from Asuras than you are telling us," John shot back.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sheppard. All of the ZPM's as you insist on calling them were taken by my subordinate and used on the Hive," Todd replied calmly.

"Stop lying Todd. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't risk all your ZPM's like that. We need whatever are left to get _Atlantis _to Earth," the Colonel said just as calmly.

The Wraith just stared the human down. Todd wasn't these humans plaything…he didn't have to tell them anything. What did he stand to gain by telling them anything more than he already had? He was already planning to leave, whether the humans wanted him to or not.

John on the other hand was thinking different thoughts. Todd, while a Wraith, had proved helpful in the past. He knew the stakes in this, and if Todd helped them destroy the Super-Hive it would give him a chance to gain more power among the Wraith. So John couldn't see why the Wraith was denying him the truth, since it didn't help him at all.

So with a sigh, John said, "Okay Todd…what do you want? I know you are lying, but what do you want in exchange for the ZPM's?"

Todd examined John's face for any signs of deception. Seeing none, the Wraith decided to throw down one of his cards, and see the result.

"I do posses three ZPM's. But I require something in return before I will give them to you."

"And what is that?"

"The 'cure' you are developing for our need to feed. If my forces no longer need to feed it will give us a large advantage over our enemies."

"How do you know about that?"

The Wraith actually laughed at that, "Do you really think I came here without knowing all I could Sheppard? You're computer security is pitiful, it did not take much to find out about the cure. "

Shaking his head at the Wraith, John left the brig and moved to the control tower, leaving his team behind to watch Todd. This was something that he had to talk to Woolsey about, even if he didn't like it.

* * *

When John reached the control tower, it was still in a state of barely controlled chaos. At the center of it was a balding man in the civilian version of the _Atlantis_ Expedition uniform. Richard Woolsey, the IOA's choice to lead the Expedition. After a rough start, he had managed to run the city at least as well as Dr. Weir had done, though no one from that time would admit to it. And now he was at the center of the chaos, working towards getting the city ready, while setting up repair teams to work on the crippled _Daedalus_ and get it spaceworthy to help fight the Hive.

But the commander still noticed John walking up to him, and turned around.

"Colonel Sheppard, how did the talk with the Wraith go?" Woolsey asked over the din in the control room.

"As well as could be expected. Can we take this to your office sir?" John asked back.

Woolsey nodded and walked up the stairs to his office, John following behind him. Once they had reached the room, the Colonel stood near the doorway and crossed his arms.

"Okay Colonel, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Woolsey asked.

"Todd says he has three ZPM's stashed somewhere, but he'll only tell us the location if we give him the cure that Beckett has been working on," John replied.

Woolsey looked somewhat surprised by that. They had been planning on offering the cure to Todd anyway, if only to get the ZPM's the Wraith inevitably had hidden away. But for him to already know of the cure…and turning their offer around on them…that was odd.

"So he already knew about the cure?" the Commander said.

"Yep, though who knows how. So, are we going to help him?"

"We don't have a choice Colonel. We need the ZPM's, and we were planning on spreading the cure amongst the Wraith anyway."

"In that case I'll go give Todd the good news," John replied, before heading out of the room, leaving Woolsey alone with his thoughts.

_Working with the Wraith…I can't help but feel I'm making a mistake here…_ Woolsey thought wearily.

Ever since they had found out about the Super-Hive, the city had been on high alert. At first the Hive had seemed to be on its way to attack _Atlantis_. Thus the only Earth ship currently in Pegasus, the USS _Daedalus_ had been dispatched to attack the Hive. Everyone onboard had expected it to be an easy battle, the Asgard weapons on the warship being capable of destroying a normal Hive in a handful of shots.

But instead, the Super-Hive had taken the beams with minimal damage, and retaliated with weapons fire far in excess of normal Wraith weapons fire. What would normally have taken the attention of two or more Hives to do, instead took a handful of shots. The Super-Hive left the _Daedalus_ floating in space, shields and weapons offline, with only marginal power for engines and life-support. What had seemed incredibly odd at the time was that the Super-Hive jumped into hyperspace instead of finishing off its crippled enemy.

But there had been an anomalous reading on the battlecruiser's sensors, and it was even more shocking. It was a message from an alternate reality…with the coordinates for Earth. The Hive had left, not because it didn't see destroying the humans as worthless, but because it had the location of their homeworld…the largest potential culling ground in two Galaxies.

And because of the failure of the attack on it…the Hive had nothing keeping it from reaching Earth. If the _Daedalus_ couldn't even scratch it, then nothing Earth had aside from the Ancient Outpost could hope to stop it. But they had one thing that could potentially stop it…_Atlantis_, the City of the Ancients.

And it was because of that reason that Todd was being approached with a deal for his ZPM's…

* * *

"Ah, so you return Sheppard. Have you considered my deal?" said Wraith asked, crossing his arms and staring at John.

"You'll have your cure…but you are going with the team to retrieve the ZPM's. We don't trust you, and I'm sure you don't trust us," John replied.

Todd nodded, "Of course. Give me access to your dialing computer and I can dial the address."

"Not going to happen Todd. We'll let you stand by the computer and show us the address, but you won't touch it," the Colonel said with a shake of his head.

"Understandable, lead the way Sheppard," the Wraith replied following John out of the brig.

Soon enough, they reached the gate room and walked up to the dialing computer. Once there, Todd gestured at several symbols on the computer which the man in charge of the device typed in. As the chevrons on the Stargate lit up, John wondered what he was getting into. He would be sending his best men with Todd, but it was still a big risk to let the Wraith leave _Atlantis_.

And what was worse was the wait…after watching the back of Todd's head disappear through the Stargate there wasn't anything John could do but wait for him to return. So he started to wander the city, watching the expedition members prepare for the journey back to Earth. This was the longest flight _Atlantis_ had made since leaving Earth in the first place…so it would be a miracle if the city-ship held out. And the crew, for lack of a better word, was well aware of that, and how this could be a suicide mission. But they took the knowledge, and turned it into a fierce desire to get the city into better shape and use it to defend Earth.

John was happy to see that, since he knew how much risk this mission held. And more importantly, how much it relied on himself. The only people who could fly _Atlantis_ back to Earth were John and Carson Beckett. The latter had confidence problems when it came to using the control chair, so Woolsey didn't want to make him use it unless there wasn't a choice.

So thus, John was eagerly awaiting the return of Todd, so that they could get the city back up to full power. And after a couple hours the Wraith returned, carrying a case in his arms. John and Woolsey walked up to Todd, and waited for him to open the case.

"Here are your ZPM's," Todd said, opening the case and revealing three of the precious power sources.

John extended his own hand, holding a syringe and a data-pad, "Here is the cure. Now leave this city."

Todd nodded, only too grateful to leave the city. After handing over the ZPM's, he took his own part of the deal and walked through the Stargate. What no one noticed was a sly grin on the Wraith's blue face. One of those ZPM's wasn't what it appeared, and nothing they could do would let the humans know. That was his backup plan…now that Todd had the cure he could care less what happened to Earth.

With _Atlantis_ sabotaged it most likely wouldn't make it to Earth. But it didn't matter to the Wraith. If the Super-Hive managed to cull Earth it would move on to other planets in the Milky Way, leaving Todd and his new cure to build up his own forces in Pegasus. To think the Humans were stupid enough to think he gave them all the Asuran ZPMs…no Todd was planning on building a fleet of Super-Hives, and forging a new Wraith Empire, one that didn't rely on human populations. And nothing would stop him from finally taking his rightful place as the leader of the Wraith…

* * *

Several hours later, after the ZPM's had been scanned and powered up, the city was prepped for launch. They had attempted to connect the Stargate to Earth to let them know of the recent developments, but they were unable to make the connection. And that worried everyone aboard _Atlantis_ as it meant bad things…had the Hive already reached Earth and canceled out their Stargate with a Pegasus gate?

But they couldn't know for sure…all they could hope to do was get the city to Earth and hope the planet was still free. And with their preparations complete, it was time to leave. Down in the bowels of the city, John Sheppard sat in the control chair, and waited for the order to launch. He was just as worried as everyone else, but kept it well hidden. And now he was ready to fly _Atlantis_ back home to Earth, just awaiting Woolsey's order.

That came soon enough, as the IOA man made a speech about how important this mission was. John tuned most of it out, aside from one sentence.

"_Colonel Sheppard…launch _Atlantis _now,"_ the balding man's voice rang out through the ship.

John nodded to himself, and reclined the chair, concentrating his entire mind on getting the ship airborne. All around the ship, the crew felt the shaking announcing the city taking to the air. And any of them with a view outside saw the shield raising and blocking out the clouds, which soon turned to darkness and starlight as _Atlantis_ entered space.

But even deeper inside the ship, something was going horribly wrong. In the power core, one of the ZPM's had gone from its normal orange-red glow, to a deep blue. As soon as the city-ship's hyperdrive was engaged, the crystal sent a surge of power through the conduits, distorting the hyperspace window, and leading to something that no one, Ancient, human, or Wraith thought the city could do.

With a flash of light, the vessel vanished from Pegasus, but it wasn't going to the Milky Way…it wasn't even in the same universe anymore. No one on board the vessel knew that however…as aside from John, the entire crew was knocked out-cold by the radiation from the botched hyper-launch.

And the Colonel was only awake because of the shielding surrounding the control chair, meant to protect from Wraith transporters. But thanks to the malfunctioning sensors (having never been designed to work in this situation) he had no idea where he was piloting _Atlantis_ or even how fast it was going. So John flew the city-ship for the amount of time it should have taken to reach Earth…but the odd hyperspace window made the ship much faster, and they overshot their target…

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Universe**

* * *

With a lurch of pseudo-motion, _Atlantis_ passed back into normal space. The city-ship slowly coasted to a halt, as the crew woke up from their radiation induced sleep. Thankfully there would be no permanent aftereffects from the radiation, but that wasn't the problem.

As the crew woke up, they noticed something wrong…they were not where they were supposed to be. While everyone aboard the city-ship recovered from their journey, the radio crackled to life in the control room.

"_Hey, what's going on up there? I've been trying to contact you for a while now," _John's voice came through.

"We aren't sure Colonel. As near as we can tell, we were unconscious for the time in hyperspace," Woolsey replied.

John frowned, but didn't leave his post, _"Are you sure about that? I was awake the whole time, and didn't notice anything."_

"You wouldn't have noticed anything," Rodney broke in, after he had studied the sensor logs, "There was a spike of radiation right before we entered hyperspace and it must have knocked us all out…the control room is shielded, which explains why it didn't affect you."

"What could have caused that Doctor?" Woolsey asked before John had a chance.

"Something was wrong with the power conduits and it affected the hyperspace window…" Rodney said, looking more closely at the logs, "The source of the disturbance was the ZPM room!"

Silence reigned after that statement…something was wrong with the ZPM's? The first thing to go through the minds of the crew was shock and worry…what if there was something wrong with the city and not the ZPM's? But that was soon replaced by pure anger…Todd had betrayed them! They should have known better than to trust him!

"_I am going to kill Todd the next time we see him!" _John shouted from his post.

"Get in line…I told you we shouldn't trust him," Ronon Dex added.

"We are forgetting something very important…where are we?" Teyla pointed out.

Rodney looked over at his teammate, and realized she had a point. If John had been getting faulty sensor data, which the scientist suspected happened, then they could be anywhere. So he started to scan the area around the city, using its powerful sensors to scan the star patterns. He had help from the still docked _Daedalus_, whose crew had recovered quicker and had already begun scanning.

Needless to say, what the two crews found was shocking. They weren't in Pegasus, nor were they in the Milky Way. They were somewhere on the far side of the latter galaxy, and in the void between galaxies. It seemed that they had skirted the edge of the Milky Way, much faster than they should have due to the hyperspace problems. They were now closer to a different galaxy than the Milky Way, though which Galaxy it was…that was the question.

"Well, we aren't in the Milky Way, that's for sure," Rodney said slowly.

"_Then where are we?" _John asked.

Rodney shrugged, "I don't know. The stars don't match anything in _Atlantis' _database. "

Before anyone could comment on that, the radio crackled again, this time with a transmission from the _Daedalus_, _"Come in _Atlantis_ do you read us?"_

Woolsey stepped forward, "Yes we do, is the _Daedalus_ okay Colonel?"

"_We're alright, just a little shaken up by the ride. The docking clamps held, so we never left the city,"_ Caldwell replied.

"We seem to have dropped out of hyperspace outside the Milky Way. Does your computer recognize our location?" Woolsey asked.

"_No, our navigation computer doesn't recognize the star patterns. We are in the process of checking the Asgard Core now however,"_ Caldwell answered, referring to the copy of the Asgard Legacy that was made for the _Daedalus_…just like all the human ships had.

This core was a dumbed down version however…it only contained navigation and weapons data, not the history of the Asgard. There were the more recent events of course, but that was only because the Core contained the holographic representations of the Asgard like its sister on the _Odyssey_. But that didn't matter, since all they needed was the navigational data.

After waiting for a few minutes, Caldwell again contacted the city, _"According to the Asgard Core we are somewhere on the border of their Galaxy, Ida. It seems that we overshot the Milky Way by a large margin."_

Needless to say that was a shock. Of all the Galaxies they could have ended up by, they ended up next to their dead friend's former home? Talk about coincidences…but what were they going to do now that they knew where they were?

"Dr. McKay, is the hyperdrive ready to be used again?" Woolsey asked, as Rodney returned to the control room after heading to the ZPM room.

"Yes and no…the third ZPM was modified somehow and is toast. I put the old one back in, but it doesn't have enough power to do much…the other two might, and I stress the _might_, be able to get us to Earth though. But that's not the problem…our hyperdrive was damaged. We can only use it for short bursts without burning it out," Rodney said, holding a depleted ZPM in his hands…but one with a blue tinge to it.

"_Wonderful…what do you want me to do?"_ John asked, having been listening to the conversations.

Woolsey thought on that question. What could they do really? If the hyperdrive could only work for short-bursts, then what use would it be to try and reach Earth? They would never arrive in time to stop the Hive…even assuming they had enough power upon arriving to be more than target practice. But they couldn't just abandon their mission…they needed a way to repair the hyperdrive. Perhaps they could scour Ida for any abandoned Asgard/Replicator technology that they could use to repair the city?

Woolsey was about to suggest that very idea, when Rodney broke into his thoughts with even worse news.

"There is a bigger problem to deal with actually…the sensors have been detecting something wrong with the nearby space and I've figured out what it was," Rodney said, none to happily, "The quantum signature is off…we aren't in our reality."

Silence reigned once again, as the crews digested that statement. Just when it seemed the situation couldn't get any worse, Rodney McKay drops a bombshell on them. Leave it to John Sheppard to break the silence though, his anger towards Todd increasing ten-fold.

"_What did that little weasel do to our hyperdrive!"_ the Colonel yelled.

"Nothing…but the ZPM did something to the power, and the hyperspace window. As near as I can tell, we aren't even 'near' our reality, relatively speaking," Rodney replied.

"Is there any way you can get us back Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked softly.

Rodney shook his head, "It was a one in a million occurrence that got us here in the first place. I wouldn't begin to know how to replicate it. I can try…but I really don't know."

When Rodney talked like that, the crew knew how serious the situation was. It took a lot to get him rattled like that…which didn't bode well for their chances of getting home.

"_We can't even ask the Asgard for help this time…wait, if this is an alternate reality maybe they aren't dead here!"_ John suddenly suggested.

"Don't be silly…that isn't poss…" Rodney started, but then a look went over his face and he ran to a console.

"What are you doing Dr. McKay?" Woolsey asked with a frown on his face.

"John may be onto something there. The Asgard are dead where we come from, but they may still be alive here. Every decision leads to different outcomes…its possible they could have solved their cloning problem in this reality, or at least waited to do that last change that gave them the disease," Rodney somehow said in one breath, "John you have your moments!"

"_Err…thanks…I think. So do you want me to move _Atlantis _into Ida, Woolsey?" _John asked.

Woolsey looked at Rodney, and got a nod. He also got a message from the _Daedalus_…they weren't ready to leave the city yet, and supported the idea to look for the Asgard to effect more serious repairs to both ships.

With a sigh, Woolsey agreed to the plan. And with that, the City of the Ancients set off to see if it could find their long-lost friends…

* * *

**AN: And there we go...let me know what you think, both of the story, and the choice. The more reviews, the more inspiration I have. I'm not going to hold it hostage or anything (*rolls eyes*) but I do request anyone who can leave a review does so...preferably a longer one. It really does help me write. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Halo.  
**

**AN: Well this took longer than I expected, and its shorter than I wanted. Evidently I still haven't quite kicked my writers block yet. Oh well...at least I'm writing something eh? In any case...thank you for the reviews, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. (would say more...but too tired...its nearly 1am here as I post this)  
**

* * *

**Alternate Ida Galaxy**

**City-Ship _Atlantis_**

**January 12th, 2009 (assumed date)**

* * *

Because of the damaged hyperdrive, it had taken three days for _Atlantis_ to finally enter the Ida Galaxy. They could have made it faster, but Rodney drove home the point that they shouldn't be pushing the hyperdrive. They just had to go at a slow pace, and deal with the repercussions. Thankfully though, they had finally reached the galaxy, even if it had strained their power supply and engines.

Now that they had reached Ida, the _Daedalus_ detached from _Atlantis_ and took up a holding pattern around the city. They had finally gotten it back to operational condition, even if it still wasn't at one-hundred percent. The cruiser was now escorting _Atlantis_ as the city rested its hypedrive.

In the control room, the crew was observing the sensors carefully. It wasn't everyday that you entered an unknown Galaxy after all. And it truly was unknown territory, since the crew had no way of knowing if the Asgard were even in this reality.

"Is there any sign of the Asgard?" Woolsey asked as the crew went about their jobs preparing the city for its next jump.

"None so far, if they are in Ida they aren't in this part of it," Rodney answered.

Woolsey let out a sigh at that. They had been scanning for any sign of their friends every time they dropped out of hyperspace, but so far there had been no sign of them. It was like the Asgard didn't even exist in this reality. And the chances of that actually being _true_ left a sour taste in his mouth. Woolsey himself had never really known any Asgard well, but he knew that they were the only real chance of finding a way to fix _Atlantis_' hyperdrive.

"Keep scanning the area," Woolsey ordered.

Rodney nodded, and kept at his current job. He had been up a large amount of the past seventy-two hours, constantly watching the sensors, and trying to repair the hyperdrive. Say what you will about Rodney McKay, but he would do his job till the end even if, as in the case of the hyperdrive, it was beyond his knowledge and abilities to fix.

But this was just a repeat of the last few days…no sign of any life, even though there were a few habitable planets nearby. It truly did seem like Ida, or at least the outskirts of it, was empty. After a couple hours of recharging the hyperdrive, the city-ship jumped back into hyperspace, the _Daedalus_ right behind it.

As the blue tunnel of hyperspace surrounded the ship, Woolsey turned to Rodney, "Go take a break Dr McKay. You're wearing yourself out and we need you too much for that."

Rodney yawned and nodded, "That's what I was doing. Just keep John out of my way and I'll be fine."

With that, the scientist left the control room and headed for his quarters. Rodney hoped that they would find something while he was sleeping, if only so he had something to wake up to.

While Rodney walked back to his room, the bustle of the city continued unabated. If anything it had grown larger, as people were moving stuff from the outer piers towards the center. While two nearly full ZPM's, and one at half-charge were a lot of power, they figured that contracting the shield like the time they fled Lantea could conserve the power better. This was especially pertinent, if they were unable to find the Asgard as Atlantis would have to set down somewhere to affect makeshift repairs to the power-conduits.

And as they moved the supplies and equipment steadily closer, the control room steadily contracted the shield, though they left a sufficient gap to keep the workers safe. And it did indeed make a noticeable difference on the power levels, as the ancient (no pun intended) power-conduits were under less strain, and thus were drawing less power from the ZPM's.

"Looks like it's working sir. I think we can transfer the third ZPM to the _Daedalus_ now," one of the engineers said.

Woolsey nodded his head, "Do it. They need it more than we do."

Which was the sad truth. Though the 304 was repaired to a functional state, it still bore damage from the battle with that Hive. Giving it the old ZPM, even in its half-drained condition, would give the ship a better chance, should they encounter a hostile race. It was just a stop-gap measure, much like contracting the city's shield, but it was all they could do.

As the ZPM was beamed aboard the other ship, the drain on the remaining crystals became much more pronounced, but it was manageable. After all, the Atlantis Expedition had subsisted on far less power before, they could do it again.

With that task done, Woolsey allowed himself to get some rest. It wasn't easy living up to the specter of Elizabeth Weir, and Sam Carter, and it was running the man dry. He knew the Expedition still didn't trust him as much as they had trusted the two women, so Woolsey was working even harder to earn that trust. They needed a strong leader…and with the IOA no longer a factor, Woolsey could step fully into that role.

After all…if Rodney was right about them being nowhere near their old reality, the odds of the IOA still existing were slim to none. At least, that was the assumption. All the realities they had seen through the Quantum Mirror had been remarkably similar to the 'prime' reality that was their own. But with most of them conquered by the Goa'uld…who knew what Earth was like right now.

That tied back into their need to find the Asgard. If Earth had fallen, then they would need the little guy's help in retaking the world. All the crew could do was hope that the Asgard were still alive in this reality, and willing to help. And of course, hope that Earth was still free. None of them wanted to return to a Goa'uld slave world, or an irradiated wasteland.

None of them would really realize what Earth was like though. And how far it was from what they were expecting…

* * *

**Sometime later**

**Unidentified world**

* * *

On the next of its 'pit-stops', _Atlantis_ dropped out of hyperspace over a verdant green world. The _Daedalus_ once again detached from its pier, and took up a holding pattern over the city, as it scanned the planet below. Rodney had claimed that the sensors had picked up odd technological readings from this world, and that they should use it as their stopping point.

_"This is the first sign of civilization we have seen since getting here. How can we _not_ go there?"_ Rodney had said, before Woolsey had agreed and had John redirect the city.

Thus, they were hovering in orbit of the world, scanning it with the powerful Ancient sensors of _Atlantis_ and the nearly as powerful Asgard variety aboard the _Daedalus_. So far, they hadn't narrowed down the odd sensor readings they had picked up back in hyperspace. Which was odd, since in theory the long-range sensors picking up something should be harder than the short-range sensors scanning what their cousin had found.

Typically, Rodney picked up on that anomaly, "That's odd…they should have picked up something by now. There isn't even a Stargate down there."

_"Should there be one? Didn't the Ancients only seed Pegasus and the Milky Way?"_ John asked from the chair room.

"Well yeah, but the Asgard would have requested at least a few," Rodney replied, continuing to scan for that anomaly they had detected.

But no matter where the powerful sensors looked, they didn't see anything at all on the planet below them. As near as they could tell, it was completely natural…no technology, or sentient beings. It was like the planet was untouched by anyone but its own native animals, none of which had developed further than a curiously familiar ape species.

_"Hate to say it Rodney, but looks like nothing's here. Maybe the sensors malfunctioned?_" John suggested.

Rodney frowned, "No they didn't…but what are we missing…"

They had checked the sensors multiple times since entering this new reality. And every time they had come back clean, and in as near to perfect working order as they could be with their age. So it was…odd…to put it mildly. There was no reason that the short-range scanners shouldn't be picking up something by now. Unless…

"Reconfigure the scanners to search the space around the planet. Maybe we picked up a ship," Rodney suggested.

The other techs gave him an odd look, but did as they were asked. And as soon as they were done, they picked up a ghost of the reading they had been looking for. It seemed…old…but it was still there. It looked almost like the remnants of a hyperspace window, but somehow different.

"That is odd," Radek Zelenka said, as he was studying the readings.

"I have to agree with you Radek. That looks like an old hyperspace signature, but there is something different about it," Rodney agreed.

Woolsey looked confused, "An old hyperspace window? The Asgard?"

Rodney just shook his head, "No…whatever that is it certainly isn't an Asgard hyperdrive that left it. It doesn't even look quite right for a hyperspace window."

"What do you mean?" Woolsey asked.

Rodney brought up the sensor readings of a Hyperdrive, and the new readings.

"Look at these…this new reading has a completely different wavelength to a hyperdrive. If I had to guess, it punches into a lower level of subspace than a hyperdrive, but in a similar manner," Rodney explained as simply as he could.

_"That sounds like nothing I've ever heard of. Are you sure about that Rodney?"_ John asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. When am I not?" Rodney replied with his typical attitude, "Anyway, we need to study this further. If the Asgard are in this reality, they may have developed differently, and made this Pseudo-Hyperdrive."

A groan came over the radio, _"This is why I don't let him name things."_

Everyone ignored John though, as they had a new mission to undertake. Studying this new reading was more important than anything they had done since coming to this reality. After all, it was the first sign of technology since entering Ida, and thus the first sign of what might be the Asgard. That alone was enough to get them working, even without the scientific part wanting to see what exactly Rodney's 'Pseudo-Hyperdrive' actually was.

While the scientists on _Atlantis_ were going into full on 'new tech…SHINY!' mode, the crew of the cruiser shadowing the city were continuing to scan the anomaly with the Asgard sensors. The advantage in having both Ancient and Asgard sensors was that if one of them missed something, the other one would likely pick it up. For instance, the Ancient sensors had more range, and could pick out smaller details, while the Asgard sensors could scan things in a more detailed fashion, befitting of the race that designed them.

And the _Daedalus_ was using those sensors, the most advanced the Asgard had ever developed, to carefully scan the anomaly. They weren't expecting to find much more than the city had found, since whatever they were scanning was quite old. The 'Pseudo-Hyperdrive' explanation seemed to be the only thing that well and truly fit.

"Notice anything different?" Caldwell asked his head engineer.

Said woman shook her head, "Nothing yet sir. Whatever did create this, most likely what McKay suggested, is old and didn't leave much to trace."

Caldwell nodded thoughtfully, "Can we trace it? Follow whatever ship left this?"

"Maybe…I would need more time to study this though. It's different enough from anything in the Asgard Core, that the sensors can't make enough sense of it to get a definite trace," the Engineer answered with a slight shake of her head.

"Keep working on it. If we can trace whoever left this, we might find the Asgard," Caldwell ordered.

The woman nodded her head, brown hair swaying slightly, before getting back to work. Caldwell was right as usual. If they could trace the path of this Pseudo-Hyperdrive, they might be able to find this realties equivalent to the Asgard. After all, who else could have developed this type of technology in Ida? Other than the Replicators…but that option didn't bear thinking about. For if the Replicators were in control of Ida, it was likely they controlled the Milky Way too…possibly even Pegasus.

_This has to be the Asgard. No other option is worth considering…no other option can help us, _Caldwell thought, as he stared out at the seemingly empty space.

The remnants they were scanning weren't visible to the naked eye, which probably explained why they hadn't seen it before. After all, with how much they were running themselves dry, it was no surprise that the crews had zoomed in on the planet (a much more obvious target) first. Though in retrospect it seemed obvious that it hadn't been the planet. Even at their height, the Asgard hadn't been a large race. So they wouldn't have many colonies…but they would have ships that would leave traces behind. Traces that _Atlantis_ would be able to pick up on.

And from all appearances, they had picked up on one of those traces. And it had lit a proverbial fire under them, as the displaced humans did their best to scan and figure out the mystery trace. It was only a matter of time too…after all, _Atlantis_ had always been home to the best and brightest of Earth, and nothing had changed in that regard.

"Sir, I think you should look at this," the Engineer piped up, breaking Caldwell from his thoughts.

"What is it?" the Colonel asked, getting to his feet and walking over to the woman's station.

She pointed at an odd reading, "I'm not sure sir. It looks similar to what we're scanning, but more active. You don't think…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a massive purple…hole…opened up in front of the battlecruiser, nearly swallowing the ship whole.

Caldwell cursed, before shouting out, "Evasive action! Get us away from that!"

The human ship quickly pushed its thrusters to their limits, trying to get out of the way of the hole. As it cleared the event horizon, a massive ship began to exit the purple hole. To anyone who had seen it before, it was instantly recognizable.

It was a dark bluish-grey coloration, with a hammerhead shaped bow, that extended back to a set of wings. The ship was massive…at least a few kilometers long, bigger than the more seasoned crew members remembered. But nonetheless…despite the wrong size, and the fact it hadn't used a Hyperdrive…it was still easy to see what the ship was.

An Asgard _Beliskner_ class mothership…

* * *

**AN: I'm evil aren't I? Leaving a cliffhanger on the second chapter and all. That being said, I will explain a couple things.  
**

**1. The Asgard not having a hyperdrive, and what they are using: This will be touched on in the next chapter. But I can say what they are using...a variation on a Slipspace drive. To my understanding, a SG-style hyperdrive is similar to how a Slipspace drive works, just far...FAR...faster. Too put it in perspective...I believe the fastest a Covvie slipspace drive (which is the fastest short of a Forerunner version, which isn't exactly common), is about 912 light-years per day.  
**

**Ida is about 4 million light-years from the Milky Way, and an Asgard ship can do that in a few minutes to a few hours (when towing something). Think how long a Covvie slip-space drive would take...and you see what I mean. Like I said, I'll touch on this more next chapter. In addition to why the Asgard aren't using a hyperdrive.  
**

**2. The Asgard still using a _Beliskner_ class ship: It should be fairly obvious, they never developed the _O'Neill_ by virtue of never meeting SG-1. As for the fact that a _Beli_ is nothing against a Replicator ship...you'll see how I solved that problem. And the reason its bigger is simple...in Halo, bigger is better. And I'm trying to stay true to that. A 1.5 kilometer (I think that's the length...forgive me if I'm wrong...1am remember?) _Beli_ is only about the size of a Human Cruiser. Quite small by Halo standards. So I upped the size to closer to a Covvie CCS-Class.  
**

**I think that's it for now...if you have any questions, please let me know. And please review...the more/longer ones I have the better off I'll be at getting another chapter up.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Halo.  
**

**AN: Sorry this took awhile to get up. I had my finals right after I started typing this chapter, so it took a lot longer than I would have liked. And lead to a shorter/less quality chapter. Oh well, I'm still trying to beat back the writers block, and hopefully having a month off from college will help that. In any case, here is the chapter:  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

_As it cleared the event horizon, a massive ship began to exit the purple hole. To anyone who had seen it before, it was instantly recognizable._

_It was a dark bluish-grey coloration, with a hammerhead shaped bow, that extended back to a set of wings. The ship was massive…at least a few kilometers long, bigger than the more seasoned crew members remembered. But nonetheless…despite the wrong size, and the fact it hadn't used a Hyperdrive…it was still easy to see what the ship was._

_An Asgard Beliskner class mothership…_

* * *

**Present**:_  
_

* * *

"Sir…is that what I think it is?" one of the bridge crew asked.

Caldwell took a moment to reply, staring at the massive Asgard warship, "It is…that is an Asgard Mothership. Contact _Atlantis_, let them know!"

The crewman currently manning the comm systems nodded and sent a message, _"_Atlantis_ we have found an Asgard ship. I repeat, we have found an Asgard ship."_

_"We're on our way now. Try and communicate with them, we're in no shape to fight, especially against an Asgard ship,"_ John's voice came back, as the silver dot that was _Atlantis_ grew larger as the city-ship slowly approached.

While the city was moving, the Asgard warship was sitting still. Even the original _Beliskner_ and _O'Neill _classes hadn't been this large though. This version of the mothership absolutely dwarfed the _Daedalus_ and gave the impression that it could swat the human warship aside without even using its weapons.

"Have they made any signs of receiving our message?" Caldwell asked, as they had been sending a message on a loop in various languages at the Asgard vessel.

"Not yet si…" the comm officer started, before the warship finally replied, as they had reached the Asgard language on the loop.

**_"Who are we talking to? How do you know our language?"_**a distinctly Asgard voice came over, speaking in its native tongue which the powerful translators switched into English.

The crew of the _Daedalus_ (sans Caldwell) didn't even bother to hide their relief. The look was plastered over their faces, as they finally had found their long-lost friends. Different technology or not, it was an amazing feeling to know the Asgard weren't gone in this reality.

_"_This is Colonel Stephen Caldwell, commander of the USS _Daedalus_ of Earth…who am I talking to?" Caldwell asked back, the computer translating his speech into the Asgard language.

**_"Earth? You are from Midgard? I was not aware they had developed sufficiently advanced Slipsace drives,"_** the Asgard said, a thoughtful sound to its voice.

Several of the bridge crew mouthed 'Slipspace?' at each other. It made sense that something this close to hyperspace would have a similar name, but this was rather odd. Maybe it was an effect of the translator? Either way, they didn't have a chance to respond before the _Beliskner_ look-alike raised its shields and somehow took on a more threatening pose.

The reason was fairly obvious, as _Atlantis_ had reached the pair of cruisers, and the fact it was so large and had its shield up must have seemed rather threatening. Of course, the city had no choice but to keep the shield up, and it wasn't about to attack an Asgard ship.

_"Don't fire. We are friends…the ship over there is our escort,"_ John's voice came over the radio.

**_"Are you also from Midgard? I do not recognize the design of your…ship…_**" the Asgard said, with a noticeable pause at the word 'ship', as _Atlantis_ barely fit the definition.

_"Yes we are. If by Midgard you mean Earth. I assume you are Asgard correct?"_ Woolsey's voice came over the speakers this time.

There was a pause, before the voice came back, **_"Indeed I am. I am Thor, commander of the Asgard vessel _Beliskner_."_**

You could have heard a pin drop on both human ships. All of them were thinking more or less the same thing too. Even in their shock. They couldn't believe their luck finding Thor first. Any other Asgard would have worked…but they had experience with Thor to fall back on.

"_We have been searching for your people…we need repairs to our vessels and were hoping you would do so,"_ Woolsey continued, breaking the awkward silence.

**_"How do you know of my people? And why do you expect us to help repair your…ships?"_** 'Thor' asked.

_"That is…difficult to answer…_Daedalus, _can you allow them to scan the Core?"_ Woolsey replied.

Caldwell (understandably) looked a bit leery at that idea, since they had yet to confirm this really was Thor they were talking to. Or if the Asgard were even the same as they were back home. And naturally, with the difference in technology…letting them scan the Core could allow them to take the tech and leave.

_"Colonel?"_ Woolsey repeated.

With a sigh, Caldwell gave the go ahead. The _Daedalus_ dropped the shielding covering the core, allowing the larger warship to scan the area unimpeded. A white light grew on the bow of the _Beliskner_ as it used a new type of scanner to examine the Asgard Core. Soon enough, the more familiar sensors on the _Daedalus_ showed the Asgard ship to have stopped its scans.

Another awkward silence descended over the three ships, as Thor looked over the results of his scans. The humans had no idea how the Asgard would react to the findings. After all…the Asgard hadn't taken kindly to others using their technology in the old reality, and who knew how they would react in this one. Assuming they recognized the technology as their own of course…they were so different in this reality, it was anyone's guess what the inner workings of this _Beliskner_ was like.

Finally, a reply came from the vessel, **_"How…how do you have such advanced technology? And why does it resemble our own? Who are you really?"_**

A sigh came over the radio from Atlantis, _"That is also a difficult question to answer. _You_ gifted us with this technology Supreme Commander Thor. As for _Atlantis_ it was built by the Ancients…or Alterrans, to use their own name for their race. We inherited it from them, along with the Stargate Network."_

**"_Ancients? Stargates? I do not recognize those terms. The Alterrans however…they were our allies, long ago. They are now known as the Forerunner by the majority of the younger races. And I do not remember ever giving Midgard technology, let alone technology this advanced,"_** Thor replied, sounding as confused as an Asgard could.

Forerunner? Granted it still seemed to fit the Ancients, but it was odd that even the Asgard called them by that name. Still though, it was a different reality, and this was just bringing that forward more. And of course, they should be thankful that it was as similar as it was. But the biggest shock was Thor not recognizing the word 'Stargate'.

_"You do not know of the Stargates? The Core should have had details on the Ida network, did it not?" _Woolsey asked.

**_"Indeed it did. But I do not recognize the technology. It is not even similar to Alterran technology. However, that can wait. You still have not answered who you came across such advanced technology,"_** Thor answered.

_"This will be hard to believe, but we come from an alternate reality. I will let our chief scientist, Dr. McKay explain,"_ Woolsey said, before letting Rodney step forward.

_"We are still not certain exactly how we came to be in this reality. But we believe that a unique type of radiation affected our hyperspace window and somehow diverted it beyond the borders between realities,"_ Rodney explained, or at least explained what the current theory was.

**"_Hyperspace? There have been theories that Slipspace could be used to cross realities, though it is highly dangerous,"_** Thor replied, sounding very thoughtful, **_"If you are telling the truth, the Asgard must examine your story and sensor logs. An event such as this cannot be taken lightly. My vessel will lead you to one of our worlds where we can confirm or disprove your story."_**

"Thor has sent us coordinates sir. Do you want us to follow them?" one of the bridge crew on the _Daedalus_ asked.

Caldwell watched as the _Beliskner_ entered into its 'almost-hyperspace' window before nodding, "Send _Atlantis_ the coordinates and dock with them."

As the Asgard ship vanished from sight, the small gray warship moved for the larger white city. Setting down on one of the piers, _Atlantis_ raised its shield to its full size, and opened a more familiar hyperspace window. The large city flew into the window, and vanished from sight, leaving the verdant green world behind.

* * *

**Alternate Ida Galaxy**

**Asgard World**

**January 20th 2009 (assumed date)**

* * *

After traveling in hyperspace for a couple hours, _Atlantis_ dropped out of the blue tunnel, and saw another green world floating in front of them. However, unlike the last world, this one was most certainly claimed by the Asgard. There was a fleet of at least a dozen oversized _Beliskners _hovering around the world, in addition to what looked like shipyards.

But something was missing, and it was quickly obvious what that was.

"Where is Thor? None of those ships have the same power readings as his cruiser…" Rodney asked, scanning the Asgard warships.

"Shouldn't he have beaten us here? After all, Asgard hyperdrives have always been faster," John pointed out.

Rodney shook his head, "_Hyperdrives_ yes. But this 'Sliipspace' that Thor mentioned might not be as fast. Which would mean we are faster…that is odd to say."

John laughed slightly, "Tell me about it. But what if his communications aren't as quick either?"

"Why?" Rodney asked, before looking out the window over the Stargate, "Ah yes…the fleet."

And it was a valid concern to raise. If Thor hadn't been able to contact the Asgard fleet, how would they react to the intrusion of two unfamiliar ships? If they were anything like the Asgard that the humans remembered, they wouldn't have taken kindly to unknown ships approaching one of their few worlds.

"We are receiving a message from the lead warship sirs," a man called from his station.

"Play it," John replied, listening to the radio.

**_"Unidentified ships stop your progress immediately. You have entered Asgard territory, and we have not been informed of your arrival,"_** an unfamiliar voice came over the radio, **_"Stay where you are and we shall not open fire."_**

"Well…that answered that question," John said lightly.

Several members of the crew gave him dirty looks, to which the Colonel just shrugged. Either way though, it was obvious that Thor hadn't been able to contact this world. It was possible that the Asgard still had the fastest version of whatever their FTL was, and the Supreme Commander had expected to arrive first. Which was a distinct possibility, even if it did confirm that the Asgard tech that the displaced humans were used to was in fact more advanced than the Asgard in this reality.

But it still raised a problem of how they were going to convince these Asgard to not fire on them while they waited for Thor to arrive. Especially when they did not know who they were talking to. The voice sounded far softer than most Asgard, and that somewhat confused the humans.

"We were sent here by Supreme Commander Thor. Once he arrives he can confirm our story. Who am I speaking to?" Woolsey asked, taking over the radio.

**_"Thor sent you? I must confirm this with my superiors,"_** the Asgard said, **_"And I am Freya, commander of this Fleet."_**

Woolsey nodded, "Very well. We shall wait here."

With that said, the comm lines were cut, and the lead _Beliskner_ moved back for the planet behind it. As it did that, _Atlantis_ coasted to a halt, and did not launch the _Daedalus_ as they believe that would not help their case. And thus, they settled in for the long haul, as who knew how long it would take the Asgard to confirm their story.

While they waited, the crew were finally letting their new situation sink in. These Asgard weren't exactly friendly, at least not like the Asgard they had known. But they were still the same people, and the crews were hoping that meant these Asgard would help them. Maybe even get them back home.

"I wonder if they will actually help us?" one of the crew asked his friend.

"They're the Asgard…of course they'll help us. Right?" his friend asked.

"I hope so…we can't keep going on our own," the man replied.

Similar conversations were taking place all over the city, and its accompanying cruiser. With only a few hundred people, they were right in one thing. They just couldn't keep going without the Asgard's help. They lacked both the manpower and the resources to repair _Atlantis_ and the _Daedalus_ enough.

As it was though, they didn't have to wait too overly long for the Asgard. As a now familiar purple hole opened up off the side of _Atlantis_ and deposited Thor's warship. The vessel quickly sent a flurry of messages to Freya's ship. Both Asgard ships then sent messages back and forth, until Thor's vessel contacted the city-ship.

**_"How did you arrive before my vessel? No Slipspace drive I know of is faster than our designs,"_** Thor said, sounding somewhat impressed, **_"No matter…follow my cruiser towards the planet. You have clearance to dock your vessel in the larger shipyard. There I shall meet you and we will discuss your situation and how it affects my people."_**

"Thank you Supreme Commander. Lead the way," Woolsey said, before the connection was once more cut.

And it was a good thing it was cut, as the news Thor had given them sent the crews on a frenzy of celebrations. They were finally in friendly territory, and it was the Asgard who were helping them. One couldn't blame the crews for letting out all the frustrations that had built up since they entered Ida. Though some of them got a bit too rowdy and had to be calmed down a bit.

With the celebrations running rampant through its halls, _Atlantis_ allowed the _Daedalus_ to take off and follow them in. It would be easier to repair the cruiser if it were in a different berth than the city after all. As both human controlled vessels got closer to the planet, the dozen or so Asgard warships shadowed them to their docking ports. It seemed that even the word of Thor couldn't quite dispel the suspicions that the Asgard had. Though again, one couldn't exactly blame them.

Either way though, the City of the Ancients, and a cruiser of their children, were coming to a slow halt at the base of their former friends. Even the normally stoic Asgard on the shipyard were showing some interest in the design of the city. They had never seen anything like it, unlike their counterparts from the old reality.

Once the City came to a halt, Woolsey and AR-1 left the tower, and were beamed off by the Asgard. When the light from the beaming faded, they found themselves in a typical Asgard hallway, with a couple members of that race standing in front of them. But they looked different…taller, and more human like. More like the ancient Asgard SG-1 had helped secure.

"Hello, I am Thor," one of them said, speaking English.

"You could speak English this whole time?" Rodney asked, before anyone else could say something.

Thor cocked his head, "No I could not. We had to examine old records from Earth and account for the time for the language to evolve."

"Makes sense. So, where are we going to tell you our stor…" John started, before an ominous clanking sound echoed through the halls.

Even if they hadn't heard it themselves, AR-1 had seen recordings, and they recognized the noise. All of them raised their weapons, and aimed where the noise was coming from. Just rounding the corner, was a group of blocky metal…insects.

"Replicators…"

* * *

**AN: And there is the chapter. And yes, I'm evil leaving a cliffhanger like that. Hopefully it won't be as long a wait for the next chapter. And rest assured, we will be meeting the UNSC/Covvies soon enough.  
**


End file.
